memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/First Contact/Act One
In the briefing room Daniel is briefing them about the Ancient database that he discovered in it. Do you know the Ancient scientist named Janus? Daniel asked as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at him. He was their lead scientist during their war against the Wraith, I've been studying the Ancient database on the way here and on my free time Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at Daniel. He was the most well known and brilliant of the Lantean scientists, he didn't always listen to the Council of Atlantis, what does this have to do with why you are here says Typhuss as he looks at Daniel. He looks at them. According to the database his research lab is said be located somewhere on the surface Daniel says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at him. How? Captain Martin asked as he looks at him. Daniel looks at them. That's what I attend to find out, and I'll need Doctor McKay's help to search for it Daniel says as he looks at them. Carter looks at him. Daniel you've got it, and on another piece of agenda I'm heading out on board the Daedalus to meet with Todd and his fleet to propose Doctor Keller's gene therapy General Carter says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her in surprise. Really, that's a big job to do, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at him. I've dealt with Todd before I think I can handle him Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss gets a bit worried. Are you sure this is a good idea, I don't trust Todd and I want you to stay safe, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She smiles at him. I'm taking Ronon as well if that will make you happy, Rodney I want you and Daniel to use our sensors to scan the surface for the outpost General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss then turns to Doctor McKay. McKay looks at her. Sure McKay says as he looks at her. Carter looks at Captain Martin. Captain I was wondering if the Enterprise would stick around the Elizabeth Weir is on a mission in Pegasus at the moment, and I would feel safe knowing that a ship is here to defend the starbase. Captain Martin looks at her. I'd be happy to help General Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at them. Dismissed Carter says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at John. Well it looks like you are on guard duty says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. At least it's a fun assignment John says as he looks at him. Typhuss snickers at him. No, its a boring assignment, I'm going to help Daniel, now that's a fun assignment says Typhuss as he looks at John then leaves to find Daniel. John looks at him. At least it's not a patrol duty along the old Romulan Neutral Zone John says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees with him. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at John then walks up to Daniel. Daniel, I wanted to know if you wanted some help in your project, I have nothing else to do says Typhuss as he looks at Daniel.